vitorplbfandomcom-20200213-history
Boxes
Originalmente, o conceito por trás da Armas Box foi o produto do trabalho de um biólogo que viveu quatro séculos antes da época de Arc Futuro chamado Gepeto Lorenzini. Lorenzini teve a idéia de construção de armas baseados em animais encontrados na natureza. Baseado nesse princípio, ele foi em frente e projetado 343 Animais Box diferentes. No entanto, estes projetos foram finalmente considerados como sobre a tecnologia, em outras palavras, eles eram invenções impossível a fabricação com o conhecimento científico da época. Porque era uma idéia que nunca iria sair do papel, manuscritos Lorenzini eram tratados como lixo e guardado por uma sociedade secreta que ele pertencia. As coisas mudariam apenas séculos mais tarde, quando três cientistas gênio que pertencia à mesma sociedade secreta como Lorenzini encontrados seus manuscritos e deu continuidade a sua pesquisa. Seus nomes eram Koenig, Innocenti eo Verde Arcobaleno. Os três descobriram que os anéis que foram passadas pela máfia poderia servir como uma fonte de alimentação ideal para as Armas Caixa. Com esta descoberta, eles conseguiram resolver os problemas técnicos em design Lorenzini e produzir um protótipo, após cinco anos de pesquisa. Logo depois, eles com sucesso aperfeiçoado e fabricado os Animais Box 343 desenhado por Lorenzini. Os três também pesquisou e desenvolveu novos tipos de caixas, tais como caixa de armazenamento e caixas contendo itens de apoio e armamento convencional. Inicialmente, essas armas Box foram introduzidas no mundo da máfia, quando os três cientistas começaram a vender-los em grandes quantidades, mas ao escandalosamente baixos preços a fim de obter fundos para financiar suas pesquisas. No entanto, eventualmente Innocenti morreram por razões desconhecidas e Cabo Verde também foi morto por um período até a sua ressurreição por Yuni. Nesse meio tempo, o último cientista restante, Koenig, escondeu-se e continuou em desenvolvimento e comércio de armas Box como um traficante de armas subterrâneos. Ainda assim, embora as origens de Armas Box eram um pouco conhecidos no futuro, ninguém foi capaz de produzir uma resposta clara quando questionado sobre como as caixas conseguiu ser aperfeiçoada. Investigação futura Hibari o levam a concluir que a resposta foi simplesmente "coincidência", mas ele próprio admitiu que estas coincidências aconteceu de forma natural em torno do desenvolvimento das caixas e que havia muitas inconsistências deixou de ser explicada. Eventualmente, foi revelado que Byakuran secretamente usou seu poder de olhar para mundos paralelos para ajudar na conclusão da tecnologia Arma Box. Durante a Maldição do Arco Arco-Íris, Verde recria as Armas Box no presente, ea Varia também de alguma forma suas armas obtidas Box futuro para usá-los na batalha Representante do Rainbow. Caixas por AttributesEditar Assim como o Waves e Anéis, as Armas Box também são classificados de acordo com os Sete Chamas da Sky. A fim de conseguir abrir uma caixa e liberar o conteúdo armazenado no interior, é necessário injetar o Box com fortes chamas bastante de um anel com o mesmo atributo como ele. Além disso, no caso de animais Box, maior a pureza das Chamas injetado, mais de suas habilidades latentes irá prolongado. Na mesma nota, Sky atributo-Flames são capazes de abrir qualquer Box, mas são incapazes de desenho totalmente fora as habilidades de Caixas de outros atributos. Sky Box WeaponsEditar Armas Sky atributo-Box são únicos no fato de que eles estão predispostos a ser influenciado pelo humor do usuário quando aberto. Por exemplo, quando Tsuna tentou abrir a sua Caixa de Vongola pela primeira vez, ele estava ansioso sobre o seu conteúdo e, inconscientemente, rejeitou-lo dentro de seu coração. Como conseqüência, foi aberto de forma incorreta e revelou-se agressivo para com o seu próprio mestre. Em outro caso, o modo Bester Rage podem ser ativados em resposta a própria raiva Xanxus '. Sky Boxes Nome Descrição Usado por Leone di Cielo (Sky Lion) Um Leão que é a forma original de Box Xanxus 'Animal Weapon. Quando Xanxus fica furioso e feridas a sua batalha do Chefe Vongola 9 aparecem, ele obtém listras, transformando-o no Ligre. Xanxus Ligre Tempesta Di Cieli (Sky Tempestade Liger), exibe traços do Tempesta Tigre.Seu principal meio de defesa parece ser petrificante Armas Box outras rugindo com característica o céu é harmonia. Olgert declarou que um ataque a harmonia deste tipo é extremamente rara. Ele também ataca os inimigos através de sua ruge, que destrói-los com Degeneration. A combinação de dois atributos é possível pela combinação de dois tipos de Chamas Sky juntos. Chamas da Sky liberada a partir do Anel levar a propriedade da Harmony, mas própria Chama Xanxus de Wrath manter características de Degeneração - uma propriedade chama Storm, criando assim uma Arma Box com duas propriedades Flame. Usado por Xanxus da Varia, que nomeou seu Bester Arma. Leone di Cieli Versão Vongola Uma Arma Box laranja especializado dado a Tsuna pelo seu próprio futuro para combater o Millefiore. Ele era incapaz de controlar o caixa quando ele lançou-lo e ele atacou. A forma que tomou quando foi lançado não era sua verdadeira forma, como Tsuna indevidamente liberado. A criatura contido dentro do Sky Box Vongola, quando lançado corretamente, é o Leone di Cieli (Sky Lion): Version Vongola, cuja cabeleira é feita das Chamas Sky e está vestindo ou um capacete ou viseira. Seu nome é Natsu. Natsu pode petrificar e romper Armas Box outros, harmonizando com eles através de rugir, semelhante ao leão Xanxus da Sky. Todas as caixas Vongola foram remodelados no passado, permitindo que os animais se transformar em armas. Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello Di Primo Vongola (Defense Mode: Cloak Vongola Primeira): alterações Natsu em uma capa longa e preta que libera Chamas Sky. A capa é usado por Tsuna, e é ligado a uma placa de metal em seu X-Luvas e tem o numeral romano I. Renascer chama a capa "um vasto céu envolvente e engolindo tudo". Modo Attacco: Mitena di Primo Vongola (Attack Mode: Gauntlet Vongola Primeira): Nesta transformação, Natsu combina com Tsuna X-Gloves e se transforma em um desafio. Tal como acontece com a Cloak Primeiro, o Gauntlet também tem um algarismo romano eu nele. Estamos cientes dos seu verdadeiro poder devido a ele ser derrotado por Byakuran. Enquanto estiver usando isso, ele pode concentrar toda a chama isso em um único ataque sem cobrar chamado "Big Bang Axel" Tsuna White Dragon Foi feito com a tecnologia altamente avançada da Famiglia Millefiore e é exclusivamente para ele, talvez o único de todos os tempos. Quando o Dragão é libertado da Caixa, é visto anexado ao lado do Byakuran. Foi visto pela primeira vez quando ele estava lutando contra Natsu e foi capaz de quebrar Natsu no seu Ofesa Modo em pedaços. Mini White Dragon: A sua única aparição foi quando ele estava atacando o coração Tsuna, mas Tsuna não morreu e em vez disso foi protegido por Ring Chefe do Lanchia '. A aparência do Dragão é preto com duas cabeças de dragão.Parece ser uma forma mais poderosa do que a sua aparência original. Byakuran é visto usando este formulário novamente quando ele começa a usar toda a sua energia quando ele ataca Tsuna, que reviveu Natsu. Arma Byakuran do Box é então destruída por Tsuna, que está usando sua nova forma de anel Vongola. Byakuran Cavallo Alato (o cavalo Sky) Um cavalo grande, domesticados coberta in Flames Sky. É capaz de voar no ar, e paralisar Armas Box mesmo grandes por pisoteando-os com seus cascos. Dino chamou de Scuderia. Dino Pegaso Super Salto Volante (Sky Pegasus) Esta é uma arma usada por Box Dino contra a Daisy. O Pegasus Sky é a liberação de energia cheia de Cavalo do Dino Sky. As asas dado ao cavalo Sky são utilizadas para harmonizar com Armas Box outros e cortá-los ao meio. Sky Turtle (Anime Somente) Isto é usado por Dino. A Arma Caixa de rejuvenescimento. Tem Chamas Sky para estabilizar a saúde e Chamas dom para fazer o ativo corporal armazenada em sua barriga. WeaponsEditar Box tempestade Tempestade atributo-Boxes são geralmente orientados para habilidades ofensivas que aproveitar o fator Storm Disintegration, mas caixas de suporte do tipo da tempestade, como a Disco Storm, o Trono eo Tapete Voador são conhecidas. Caixas de tempestade Nome Descrição Usado por Scythe escuro A Scythe longa coberta in Flames Storm, que libera uma lâmina curvada tempestade quando colocado. Tazaru & Nosaru Spikes Spikes Tinto made of Flames Tempestade forma nas costas do usuário e fure o que está por trás deles. Tazaru Escuro Slicer Três discos giratórios que seguem seus alvos até que eles hit. Sua velocidade aumenta, absorvendo Chama do inimigo até que sua velocidade é de 1,5 vezes mais rápido que o alvo. Eles são projetados para não bater o usuário. Scorpione di Tempesta (Scorpions Storm) Scorpions Vários córregos que fogo of Flames Tempestade de suas caudas. Elas podem agarrar-se e facilmente destruir paredes. Bianchi Tapete Voador um tapete voador que suspende o usuário no ar, gerando chamas Storm. Baishana Serpente Tempesta (Serpent Storm) uma cobra gigante, identificado como um Tsuchinoko por Gokudera, que cresce alimentando-se das Armas Caixa dos outros. À medida que aumenta o seu tamanho, o mesmo acontece com o seu poder de acordo. Suas escamas são cobertas in Flames Storm, e nada de danos que os toca. Tem sido afirmado que ela é uma Arma Box relativamente novo criado por Box-Maker Koenig. Cervo Volante Tempesta bel Otto (Oito Beetles Stag Storm) Beetles Stag com chamas Tempestade cobrindo suas mandíbulas. Eles se movem em padrões aleatórios em altas velocidades, o que torna difícil de acertar ou evitá-las. Sistema C.A.I. ou Cambio Arma Istantaneo (Sistema de mudança instantânea de Armamento) Um quebra-cabeça complexo de quatro caixas de Storm, quatro caixas de chuva, duas caixas de Lightning, duas caixas de Sun, e quatro caixas de Cloud. Somente aquele que pode utilizar todos esses cinco tipos de Morrer Chamas Will pode usar esta arma, o único a ser Gokudera até agora. A estrutura principal é um conjunto de quatro anéis óssea que pode proteger o usuário de ataques ou captura de Armas Box inimigo. The Flames Storm of the Rings óssea são levemente cobertos in Flames Rain, que neutralizam a parte inicial do ataque.Dos dezesseis Boxes, há quatro Anéis crânio para cada um dos outros Chamas Will Morrer, Uri, e seta Flame. O principal método de ataque é uma rajada de Morrer chama Will ou projéteis de mísseis que têm dois tipos de Chamas. A força desses combinação é a mudança instantânea de uma arma para outro. O ataque mais poderoso é a combinação de Chamas trovoadas e raios em uma explosão concentrada chamado Trovão Chama. Gamma acredita que isso seja uma invenção de Innocenti, por causa de sua extravagância. Uri Um filhote de leopardo com muito pouco poder físico e que muitas vezes deixa de ouvir o seu dono. Quando tratados com propriedades das Chamas Sun 'ativação, Uri cresce em um Leopard gigantesco com rodas de fogo sobre os seus ombros. Sua força física é dramaticamente aumentada, a tal ponto que ele pode lutar em pé de igualdade com o Nero Gamma de Volpi. Seu verdadeiro nome poderia ser Leopardo Ver Tempesta. Vongola (Vongola Tempestade Leopard).Usado por Gokudera, e uma parte do Sistema CAI. Uri é uma Arma Box que come comida e chamas, ao contrário de armas mais Box que não comer. Chama Seta Um canhão amarrada ao braço esquerdo do usuário com o rosto de uma caveira e um barril visando fora da boca do crânio. Outro crânio é sobre a extremidade traseira do canhão, onde é inserido munição, que pode ser balas reais ou mesmo Dynamite. Ataque principal o canhão é uma explosão de chamas Tempestade puro, mas também pode utilizar mísseis especiais quando misturado com outros tipos de chamas. É o ataque mais poderoso é o Trovão Chama, que é uma mistura de chamas tempestade e relâmpagos em uma explosão forte. O canhão pode emitir instruções em italiano, soletrando palavras em Morrer Chamas Will. Se nenhuma bala ou munição é carregada, o canhão libera uma explosão de ar que extingue Morrer Chamas Will. Usado por Gokudera & é uma parte do Sistema CAI Gokudera Vongola Box Tempestade A Arma Box vermelho especializado dado a Gokudera por seu próprio futuro para combater o Millefiore. Renascer disse que era uma extensão para completar seu Sistema CAI e que o torna perfeito. Cambio Forma: G. Archery Uri transforma Chama Gokudera de Arma Caixa de seta em uma curva, modelado após o Arma 1 Tempestade Guardião de escolha. O Bow se assemelha a uma seta Chama modificado, como no que ainda está montado no braço do Gokudera.Quando ele puxa o arco-lo realeases uma seta Chama mais concentrado, chamado Flecha Chama Tornado. Visone Tempesta (Mink Storm) A Mink pequeno, cuja pele gera Chamas da tempestade que degenera tudo o que toca. Move-se que as velocidades cegueira, tornando-se quase impossível para evitar seu ataque mortal. Ele também pode produzir um escudo chama por rotação rápida sua cauda. Belphegor Rasiel trono da Magia Branca está sentado sobre um trono que está suspensa no ar por Chamas Tempestade morrendo que se projetam a partir as pernas da cadeira. Rasiel Pipistrello Tempesta (Storm Bats) Morcegos Vários que usam Chamas da tempestade fraca como base para a ecolocalização. Quando as chamas Tempestade refletir fora de um objeto, 80% da produção original permanece com o objeto, e degenera-lo. Tigre Tempesta (Storm Tiger) A Arma Box mencionado por Olgert, é supostamente uma arma Box Tiger com características de degeneração. Ligre Xanxus do Tempesta Di Cielo pode vir a partir da fusão de sua Chama da Ira que chama Storm, Leone di Cielo, e esta arma Box. Desconhecido Talpa Tempesta (Mole Storm) A Arma Box mencionado por Spanner, que aparentemente pode burrow através do solo para fins de escavação e carrega propriedades degeneração. Isso também pode implicar que Spanner tem um atributo Chama Storm. Desconhecido WeaponsEditar Box chuva Caixas de chuva Nome Descrição Utilizado por Rondine di Pioggia Versão Vongola (Vongola Swallow Rain) A Swallow coberta in Flames chuva que pode criar uma onda de chamas azuis na frente de um ataque ou até mesmo criar um chuvas fortes para fins de dissimulação. Usado por Yamamoto e nomeou-o "Kojirou". Cambio Forma: Asari Ugetsu Kojirou funde com o Kintoki Shigure para criar a espada ornately decorados longa com o numeral romano "I", e Jirou fornece três espadas curtas para criar esse estilo combinação quadruple espada. As espadas curtas pode impulsionar Yamamoto em diferentes direções, liberando Chamas Rain, semelhante ao Luvas Tsuna. As espadas curtas são normalmente mantidas entre seus dedos na mão esquerda. Yamamoto Água A Caixa, que libera uma onda de água que pode ser usado para fins defensivos, criando uma barreira Cana-de-di Pioggia Versão Vongola (Vongola Chuva Akita) A Arma Box azul especializado dado a Yamamoto pela sua auto-Futuro para combater a Millefiore. Parece ser um Akita que transporta três espadas ampla feito de água em suas costas. Duas espadas são empunhadas por Yamamoto, eo Akita detém o terceiro em sua boca. Yamamoto é chamado "Jirou". Desde Rondine di Pioggia Ver. Vongola, outra das armas de Yamamoto caixa, é capaz de realizar Cambio Forma, presume-se que Jirou não pode. Chicote Uma arma branca em forma de chicote de jóquei do cavalo, ou colheita de equitação, coberta in Flames chuva azul. Glo Xinia Kraken di Pioggia (Rain Giant Squid) A gigantesca Squid nomeado após o animal mítico do oceano, e no em que apenas seus braços foram vistos. Surpreende e inimigos embaraça com seus dez braços, que podem ser cobertos em twisters fundido com chamas Rain. Gufo di Pioggia (Rain Owl) A coruja nevado coberto de chamas Rain. Ele pode criar uma onda que extingue outras chamas Morrer e cancelar os ataques especiais, tais como ilusões.Originalmente usado por Glo Xinia da Magia Branca, mas agora é usado por Chrome com chamas a Mist. Cromo Squalo Grande Pioggia (Shark Heavy Rain) Um grande tubarão branco coberto de chamas Rain. Pode nadar através do ar e carrega facilmente através de tudo em seu caminho. Squalo Pellicano di Pioggia (Rain Pelican) A Pelican grande que libera uma onda de água para conter outras chamas, que também pode ser usado como um escudo forte de defesa. Olgert Elefante Forte Pioggia (Elephant Heavy Rain) Um elefante enorme coberto de chamas chuva que pode expelir um jato de água para extinguir as chamas outro. O elefante é grande o suficiente para bater três pessoas de uma só vez com um pé. Outra Box pode ser usado para criar Elefante Tríplice (Elephant Triplo). Martello Della Terra (Ground Hammer) Elefante se cobre em uma esfera de Chamas Rain, e pisa com as pernas da frente, esmagando nada por baixo. Adicionando mais Elefante aumenta a força destrutiva, e três são o suficiente para destruir um castelo inteiro. Delfino di Pioggia (Dolphin Rain) Um golfinho que é capaz de receber instruções telepáticas de Basil e utiliza Chamas Rain. Borda Dolphin Pela liberação de lâminas de Chama Chuva a partir de suas barbatanas, pode tranqüilizar o seu adversário do interior. Manjericão Chuva Sea Shells (Caracóis Rain) Granadas explosivas, lançado pela Bluebell. Bluebell Dom Box WeaponsEditar Porque é difícil empregar o fator de ativação para o combate direto, Sun atributo-Boxes geralmente pertencem ao tipo de apoio. Dom Boxes Nome Descrição Utilizado por Saldatore del Sereno (Sun Scalpel) Usando a propriedade da Sun de ativação, o bisturi rapidamente aumenta a taxa de cura, a ponto de curar cortes e feridas depois de apenas alguns segundos. Um efeito colateral é que a área é itchy depois. Ryohei Corda de uma corda comprida coberta in Flames dom envolve o alvo e não pode ser quebrado, exceto pelo usuário ou um forte Flame. Canguro del Sereno Versão Vongola Vongola dom Kangaroo A Arma Box amarelo especializado dado a Ryohei por seu próprio futuro para combater o Millefiore. O animal é chamado Kangaryu; Kangaryuu Ryohei é marcado pela batalha que doe o que parece ser twin canhões em suas costas e luvas de boxe. Ela pode criar Armas coberto de chamas Sol e liberá-los de sua bolsa. Embora esta arma Box pretende ser uma caixa de suporte de backup do tipo, também tem uma quantidade impressionante de poder. Cambio Forma: Knuckle de Ruptura máxima: Com os canhões amarrados em suas costas, atira Kangaryuu Ryohei com chamas dom de alta pureza, então Kangaryu transforma em um par de luvas de boxe, capacete, botas e Flame. Dura apenas cerca de 3 minutos. Chamas da Sun são usados para hyperactivate Ryohei músculos e os nervos. Sereno (Clear Sky ou Sun) Luvas Luvas de boxe acusado de Chamas Sun por Kangaryuu, dando-lhes capacidades de alta velocidade de cura. Esta cura rápida torná-los imunes às chamas Tempestade degenerando. Ragno Ciel Sereno (Spiders Spiders Clear Sky ou Sun) Armas Box Desativados que são tiro para os corpos de inimigos, e são "ativados" pelo usuário. Os ovos da aranha minúscula vai crescer, hatch, e depois explodiu para fora do corpo do inimigo. Estas aranhas mesmo pode criar uma parede de teias de aranha para bloquear movimentos de cada um. Bolo de gengibre A Base da Base Melone Millefiore todo japonês é uma Arma Box que é ativado por Chamas dom Cada um dos quartos são em forma de caixa e há espaços vazios, sem quartos. Em uma sala especificado, Shoichi Irie é capaz de mover as caixas, manipulando a base como lhe aprouver. A base para esta Arma Box parece ser um grupo de Flytraps gigante Venus que são realmente mover as caixas. Shoichi Irie Pavone del Sereno (Peacock de Serenity) Um pavão, cuja cauda é coberta in Flames dom Quando a cauda é espalhada para fora de largura, as pessoas próximas a ele vai curar rapidamente, no entanto os seus cabelos e unhas também vai crescer rapidamente. Lussuria Rinoceronte del Sole (Rhino Sun) um rinoceronte com chamas dom É habilidades são desconhecidas, já que foi destruído antes que ele pudesse exibir qualquer.Margarida Dom Box of Carnage A Caixa enterrado no corpo de Daisy. Quando ativado, ele o transforma em um lagarto / híbrido humano envolto em chamas Sol com asas feitas de Flame. Esta forma aumenta a sua velocidade e força imensamente e lhe dá a habilidade de usar Chamas seu dom para regenerar qualquer parte de seu corpo. Relâmpago Box WeaponsEditar As caixas de Raios-atributo use fator a Chama Lightning Hardening de poder de penetração pura ou defesas difíceis. Relâmpago Boxes Nome Descrição Usado por Tiro Plasma Oito bolas de bilhar conectados um ao outro com chamas Lightning.Seus movimentos são quase impossíveis de ler e impossível de esquivar completamente, até mesmo para Hibari Futuro. Chamas Electric Lightning Torre são gerados entre as bolas de bilhar para formar uma torre de eletricidade pura. Qualquer coisa dentro da estrutura é afetada, embora chamas fortes são capazes de defender contra ela. Gama Elettro Volpi (Colulu & Widget) Duas raposas coberta in Flames Lightning, eles podem ser usados como escudos sólido ou eletrocutar tudo entre si. Suas formas iniciais são realmente incompleta, e todo o seu potencial é liberado por outro Box, sobre a qual eles se tornam Nero Volpi (Foxes Black). Em sua nova forma, seu poder torna-se maior multidões, e pode gerar eletricidade suficiente para encher uma sala inteira. Turbine Shoulder Armadura Grande ombreiras com três turbinas em cada ombro.Depois de carregar as turbinas com chamas Lightning, as chamas são lançadas ao mesmo tempo, e criar uma enorme explosão no momento do impacto. Dendro Chilum Lancia Elettrica (Electric Lance) A grande lance coberta in Flames Lightning. Com o fator de Chamas "Hardening, não há quase nada neste lance não pode furar. Elettro Cinghiale (Javali Electro) A Javali atributo relâmpago com cinco vezes o poder de penetração Lancia Elettrica. Seus dois chifres juntos são chamados de Doppio Corno Lancia (Double Chifre Lance). Triplo Corno Lancia (Triple Chifre Lance) O usuário monta novamente o javali e leva o Elettrica Lancia e encargos diretamente na direção do inimigo. Torpedine Fulmine Um relâmpago tipo Ray elétrica que carrega piques em suas costas e pode anexar a volta do usuário. Juntos, o Ray pode levar o usuário em suas costas e voar a velocidades incríveis. Super Levi Volta Leviathan usa Chamas Torpedine Fulmine do relâmpago com sua parábolas para criar uma versão muito mais poderosa de Levi Volta. Leviatã Vongola relâmpago Buffalo (Bufalo Fulmine ver. Vongola) A Arma Box verde especializado dado a Lambo por seu próprio futuro para combater o Millefiore. Mais tarde é revelado quando Gokudera é tutor e Ryohei que é um Buffalo Lightning. Cambio Forma: Escudo do Lampo: Gyuudon assume a forma de armadura e um escudo que cobre o corpo do Lambo. The Shield tem dois chifres semelhantes aos de Lambo eo algarismo romano I no meio. Ele também forma um capacete com o Lambo Crest relâmpago no meio e dois anéis circundando seus chifres própria.Esta forma tem incríveis habilidades defensivas e também pode fogo intensas rajadas de Lightning chamado Corna Fulmine (lit. Chifre Lightning). Lambo Névoa Box WeaponsEditar Devido o fator de construção das Chamas Mist, muitas das habilidades de Armas Névoa atributo-Box giram em torno de Ilusões. Névoa Boxes Nome Descrição Usado por Pára-quedas e balão flutua no ar usando uma Chama Névoa como um balão de ar quente de pequeno porte, avisa o usuário quando um inimigo se aproxima. Lal Mirch Névoa da coruja (Gufo di Nebbia) Após Chrome derrotado Glo Xinia, ela tomou posse da sua arma sub-Box, que agora carrega Chamas da névoa, em vez de Chamas da chuva. Chrome e Mukuro Vongola Névoa Owl (Gufo di versão Nebbia. Vongola) Um Indigo Arma Box especializado dado a Chrome pelo seu próprio futuro para combater o Millefiore. O animal é Owl Chrome, mas com uma armadura em suas asas. Cambio Forma: Lens Demônio Spade Diabo: A Vongola névoa da coruja se transforma em um conjunto de três Lens. Essas lentes Diabo têm a capacidade de ver através até mesmo o mais poderoso dos Illusions, mesmo aqueles de Torikabuto enquanto ele foi transformado usando seu Box of Carnage. Quando usado por Mukuro, que lhe permite ver os pontos fracos e status de um inimigo. Spettrale Nudiblanc (lesmas do mar Spectral) Slugs Várias dezenas que criam ilusões na sala que eles estão ocupando. Estas ilusões são reais porque as Chamas de propriedade Névoa "de construção. Eles também atuam como Armas-se por auto-destruição ao entrar em contato. Danzo Spettro Spada (Spectrum Dança da Espada) Combinando sua espada com sua Arma Box, Genkishi desencadeia uma enxurrada de greves espada junto com mísseis Illusionary. Este ataque pode ser evitado movendo a velocidades incrivelmente altas. Extras Danzo Spettro Spada Genkishi cria 9 cópias de si mesmo, que cercam o inimigo, e cada um usa Danzo Spettro Spada. O ataque cria um mundo de greves espada e explosões, não deixando espaço para escapar. Basil o descreve como uma massa sólida de energia da Chama. Genkishi Spettro Spada (Ilusão Espada) Espada mais poderosa Genkishi e mais forte a espada Névoa tipo. A espada é capaz de instantaneamente construir múltiplas cópias de si mesmo e atacar ao mesmo tempo. Armatura (armamento de guerra, iluminado Armadura) Na mesma liga como a Espada Ilusão, que abrange o usuário na armadura semelhante a um Cavaleiro Medieval, e amplifica Ilusões do usuário. Quando combinado com o poder do Anel Inferno, o usuário toma a forma de um cavaleiro com cara de caveira sem membros conectar a armadura aparentemente flutuante. De acordo com Genkishi, o verdadeiro poder do Anel é uma ilusão de esqueletos expulsos da boca do cavaleiro crânio. Estes esqueletos tomar a aparência de entes queridos do inimigo e atacá-lo, em uma tentativa de quebrar a mente do usuário ou mantê-lo de se mover. Genkishi também pode mentir que as ilusões estão ligados à vida de suas contrapartes reais, se o inimigo não tem conhecimento de seu paradeiro. No entanto, as ilusões são suscetíveis a ataques como o Ponto Zero Breakthrough: First Edition, uma vez que eles são feitos de Chamas Mist. Arma Box Flan Flan de Arma de Box é um Belphegor em miniatura, envolto em chamas Mist. Torta Névoa Sea Snakes Centenas de cobras que podem voar através do ar e perfurar até mesmo os mais difíceis superfícies. Sua dureza vem da pequena quantidade de Chamas relâmpago que revestem a superfície da Snakes. Em conjunto com suas ilusões, os Snakes pode aparecer para ser parte do corpo do usuário, deixando o usuário apareça como simplesmente uma cabeça flutuante e medula espinhal. Genma: Serpente Rete di Mare (Magic Illusionary: Grid Serpente do Mar) The Sea Snakes line up de todo o inimigo, criando uma gaiola. Com o tempo, as cobras perto para esmagar o inimigo cativo. Torikabuto Alligator névoa (Anime Somente) Um dos Boxes primeira vez que foram criados por Verde, que o deu a Viper, a fim de experimentá-lo, juntamente com duas caixas de Névoa outros, durante o teste 3.No entanto, não foi totalmente concluída e, portanto, facilmente derretido e perdeu a sua forma. Víbora Starfish névoa (Anime Somente) A Arma Box névoa criada pelo Verde. Foi uma das Armas primeira caixa que foram criados e apareceu no passado. Foi usado por Viper contra Yamamoto Ryohei e durante o teste 3. Quando usado, Starfish spinning muitos que Emmit Mist-Chamas sair dela. Aqueles que quebram são fundidos e criar uma Starfish único, mas maior. Yamamoto Ryohei e conseguem derrotá-los, forçando-os a se fundir em uma e depois destruí-la. Nuvem Box WeaponsEditar Nuvem Boxes Nome Descrição Usado por Scopolendra di Nuvola (Cloud Centipedes) Centipedes longas que se estendem, se contraem, e até mesmo perfurar inimigos, e pode absorver aparentemente Morrer Chamas Will devido à nuvem de chamas à sua volta. Lal Mirch Porcospino Nuvola (Cloud Hedgehog) A Hedgehog pequeno que imediatamente gira em linha reta após a libertação. Absorvendo outras chamas Morrendo, as espigas em seu dorso crescer para criar um Globo de Needles. Os inimigos podem estar presas dentro da Globo, que rapidamente queima tudo o oxigênio é necessário para respirar. Ela só pode ser quebrado a partir do interior através da aplicação de uma Chama de uma maior pureza. Há várias caixas deste Animal; um máximo de três. The Hedgehog também pode criar pequenas porções do globo como passos pé por ascendente ou escudos contra os ataques inimigos. Uma nova forma, chamada de Globe Agulhas: invertida, requer o uso de três anéis de uma vez em uma caixa. A sua difícil retirá-lo sem quebrar o caixa. Mas, se bem sucedido, the Hedgehog cresce, empurrando todos os outros Armas Box exterior, e deixando todos os organismos que vivem no interior. As paredes do globo estão cobertos de espinhos, e as chamas rapidamente queimar todo o oxigénio. Este método de combate é feito para compensar a falta de Hibari Anéis que pode resistir a sua Chama enorme. Hibari Nuvem Tonfas Hibari no Futuro mantém sua Tonfas em uma Arma Box. Eles estão agora cobertos in Flames Cloud e ainda manter todos os seus Armas escondidas antecessor, bem como alguns novos. Vongola Nuvem Hedgehog (Porcospino Nuvola di versão Vongola) A Arma Box roxo especializado dado a Hibari por seu próprio futuro para combater o Millefiore. O animal é uma versão avançada de Cloud Hibari é Hedgehog. Cambio Forma: Algemas Aluade A Vongola Nuvem Hedgehog transforma em um par de algemas preto com espinhos, que podem se multiplicar em números e utilizados para capturar / entangle o inimigo. Um demônio Urso Arma Caixa de urso que é especulado para ser do tipo nuvem.Foi comido pelo Tempesta Serpente antes de suas habilidades foram revelados.Nigella Nuvem Chicote Iris usa um chicote nuvem do tipo em seu Esquadrão da Morte Stalk, fazendo com que seus músculos e ligamentos para crescer. Isso aumenta bastante a sua massa muscular, força física, e pode esticar seus membros para comprimentos desumano. Íris Campanula di Nuvola (Bellflowers Cloud) As sementes são colocadas em um alvo, e lentamente se transformar em flores, alimentando em suas chamas Morrer e do corpo. Como as flores desabrocham, o escavar raízes na pele das vítimas, absorvendo nutrientes, tanto quanto possível, resultando em uma mancha de flores e sangue espalhado. Kikyo Velociraptor Nuvola di Um dinossauro Arma Box baseada criado por cientistas Millefiore. Esta Arma Box foi demonstrado quando Kikyo estava lutando contra Lambo. Quando ativado, ele convoca um Velociraptor que pode ser clonado utilizando o Cloud Chama-como visto na manga.